doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Panther
Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Divine Empowerment: T'Challa was originally enhanced by the Heart-Shaped Herb which granted him to have Super Soldier powers.22144145 He was given additional powers by the Goddess Bast, when he became the King of the Dead.146 This blessing seems to have restored him to the same power levels which he possessed as the chosen Black Panther. Aside from his senses, T'Challa's natural strength, speed, agility, durability, healing, stamina, and reflexes have been augmented to nearly superhuman degree.21 * Black Panther Knowledge: T'Challa has the power to draw all the knowledge, strength, and every experience from every previous Black Panther.138 * Superhumanly Acute Senses: T'Challa can see with greater clarity and greater distances than any ordinary human.21 His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity.144 T'Challa's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances.21 T'Challa can memorize tens of thousands of scents. His sense of smell enables him to recognize people/objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. T'Challa's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating.[citation needed] * Peak Human Strength: T'Challa's strength is enhanced to the peak of human potential. He received a blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, which elevated his strength between peak human and superhuman levels. His physical strength is noticeably superior to any Olympic-class weightlifter and far superior to normal humans, allowing him to press lift approximately 800 lbs (363 kgs).144 His legs extends with his strength enabling him to leap approximately 10 feet off the ground and 15 feet in a standing broad jump.144 * Peak Human Speed: T'Challa is able to run and move at speeds superior to any Olympic-class runners. At peak capacity, he is capable of reaching speeds up to 35 mph.144 He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers.35 * Peak Human Stamina: T'Challa's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him exceptional endurance, and lung capacity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for an hour before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. His lung capacity is at the peak human levels, enabling him to hold his breath underwater for 6 minutes.147148 * Peak Human Durability: His skin, muscle, and bone tissues are augmented to levels that are much denser and harder than normal humans, making him far more durable and resistant to damage to various degrees.145 * Peak Human Regeneration: T'Challa's enhanced healing speed and capabilities allows him to have a conditioned metabolism and immune system that enables extraordinarily efficient healing.147 * Peak Human Agility: T'Challa's equilibrium, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed. This gives him cat-like agility.147145 * Peak Human Reflexes: T'Challa's reaction time are beyond the natural limits of an Olympic-level athlete, allowing him to dodge multiple gunfire at point-blank range with ease.147145 He has been noted to have reflexes faster than an actual panther. As King of the Dead, T'Challa possesses powers as listed: * Necromancy: T'Challa is able to take command of the dead itself. He was able to take control of an entire army of zombies138 and order the spirits of the Necropolis to aid him in his fight with Tetu.149 * Spirit Energy Constructs: T'Challa learned he could create weapons out of spiritual force through his title as King of the Dead.149 Creating a spear out of ectoplasmic energy with which to affect both the material and ethereal planes.150 * Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: T'Challa's exposure to Galactus's mind before and after his transition from the devoured to seeder of worlds due to his odd means of warping to his world ship,151 he began experiencing visions in his dreams and day to day life. He was beginning to see and sense the cage around The Marvel Universe and the goings on outside it in the Multiverse as well.152 An unknown effect that intake of the Heart Shaped Herb has, is that it also connects the head of the Panther Tribe to the precious metal which mutated it. Kings of the secret nation possess a sixth sense for the unique energy signature Vibranium gives off, letting them know when it is stolen out from Wakanda and where it's thieves are headed with it.23 Abilities * Genius Intelligence: T'Challa is a polymath genius and has an eidetic (aka photographic) memory.21 His knowledge of physics and engineering ranks him among the top eight intellects of the world. 153 He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. He also combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field called Shadow Physics, a dangerous discipline which allowed him to track Vibranium on a quantum level, craft weapons which would be particularly effective against Vibranium, and create an unstable teleportation device which at the time ripped apart anyone using it with great healing ability.154 * Master Martial Artist: T'Challa has been groomed to be a warrior since birth. He is a master in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, having mastered various styles of martial arts from around the world. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. He has stalemated, and at times even gained the upper hand against various highly skilled martial artists such as Captain America, Daredevil,155 Iron Fist, and many other dangerous opponents in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to overpower Wolverine twice without much difficulty, even when Wolverine was using his claws. Captain America himself said that when he won against T'Challa, T'Challa was not his usual self, seeming weaker than he actually was. He was shown to be skilled enough to defeat the skilled combatant Karnak with a single blow to the head.156. * Master Acrobat: T'Challa is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat.21 * Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry.[citation needed] * Master Tactician: T'Challa is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless.21 He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Tony Stark, and other geniuses.157 * Expert Tracker & Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, T'Challa is a master tracker and hunter.14721 He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones.158 * Multilingual: T'Challa can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages.7 * Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. He possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. T'Challa can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs.147 * Highly Influential Connections: As king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes.[citation needed] * Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, He often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil.159 Weaknesses Due to his heightened senses, bright lights, loud noises, & strong smells can potentially overwhelm him.[citation needed] Equipment Kimoyo Card: An extremely powerful and versatile PDA. It functions similarly to the Avengers' communicards, but with many more practical applications. In one instance, the Panther called up a schematic of a jumbo jet's cockpit controls and took command of the plane, landing the plane safely in a river.160 "Kimoyo" is Bantu for "of the spirit".21 Panther Habit: As chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a Vibranium laced panther habit. T'Challa received this crown-like garb after being judged by the Panther Goddess. The appearance of the suit has changed over time, but has retained its ability to absorb vibrations via its Vibranium lacing, as well as negate or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision, and allow him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. The suit features:21 * Vibranium Microweave Mesh: The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed; however, the costume can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain.21 * Anti-Metal Claws: The Claws in the gloves are made of Antarctic Vibranium-based "Anti-Metal" that can break down basically all metals at the molecular level.21 * Energy-Dampening Boots: Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to land soundlessly without any injury from heights of 50 feet. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum as shown when he stopped a car thrown by the Hulk from crushing him by using the Vibranium in his boots.21 * Disguise Technology: The cloak can be elongated, shortened or eliminated with a thought, and the entire costume can be reconfigured by a light energy pulse allowing it to pass as normal street clothes7 or render T'Challa completely invisible.114 * Teleportation device: T'Challa has also been shown using a teleportation device as part of his standard gear.114 The range is not known as of this moment. * Hard-Light Shielding: T'Challa was shown using a small shield comprised of hardened light, to defend himself and others as part of his standard gear.114 * Vibranium Energy Daggers: Energy constructed blades, the wielder has the ability to gauge between power levels, releasing a beam, powerful enough to slice through various structures and foes. This weapon can also be fired as a projectile. Energy daggers are T'Challa's default weapon of choice in armed combat situations. * Force Push: T'Challa can use the stored kinetic energy in his suit to either enhance his strikes or release it as an omnidirectional energy burst. Heavenly Armor: Lightweight body armor covering the user from head to toe in a similar fashion as Iron Man that operates by thought. It offers flight at high speeds, enhanced strength, and more protection in combat. The armor provides protection against mystical attacks and is equipped with various weapons.[citation needed] Vibranium Armor: A special armor used during the Superhuman Civil War.[citation needed] Transportation * Sky-Cycle: T'Challa has access to an advanced version of the Sky-Cycle.[citation needed] * Advanced Wakandan aircraft. * Can have the Panther Goddess teleport him and others to a destination of his choice. Weapons Ebony Blade Other weapons: swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, bows, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.'[citation needed]